The Submission
by elle6778
Summary: Sequel to The Temptation. Naruto and Sakura had a bet going on. But how did Kakashi end up being dragged into it? Kaka/Saku. 50-shinobi Theme No 3: Tossing a Coin.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto, but the new plots (meaning the ones you don't recognize!) are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

Title: The Submission

Author: elle6778  
Rating: M/R  
Genre: General/Romance

Summary: Sequel to The Temptation. Naruto and Sakura had a bet going on. But how did Kakashi end up being dragged into it? Kaka/Saku. 50-shinobi Theme No 3: Tossing a Coin.

A/N: This is a two-part story. Note that it contains sexual situations and if you're underaged (below 18, as far as I'm concerned) or if such things makes you uncomfortable, please do not continue. And it helps if you don't take the story too seriously as well. All that said, I hope you'll enjoy the story.

* * *

**The Submission by elle6778 – Part 1**

Dusk had settled upon Konoha hours ago. Most of the village's occupants had retired for the night, and all but one of the businesses had closed for the day.

The establishment was a twenty-four-hours restaurant-bar at the centre of the village, mainly frequented by the Konoha ninjas who kept odd hours. There, the voices of both male and female ninjas filled the air, drowning out the music which filtered out from the modest sound system.

The noisy atmosphere did not appear to affect the conversation between the boisterous Naruto and his long-time rival Sasuke.

If one could call it a conversation, Sakura mused with an inward chuckle.

His face turned to Sasuke, Naruto was just jabbering nonstop while Sasuke kept his attention fixed firmly on the cup of sake in front of him, looking completely disinterested at whatever it was that the blonde was saying. Seated opposite them were Hinata and Sasuke's blind date. Hinata was smiling gently at Naruto while the blind date, a Hyuuga kunoichi, looked as if she wished to be anywhere else but there.

Sakura grinned inwardly at that fact, mentally rubbing her hands together in glee.

"I can't believe we're just sitting here watching this," a grumble sounded opposite her. "This is the last thing I want to see."

Sakura shifted her gaze away from her friends who were seated two tables to their left back to Ino, who was frowning down at the plate between them. The blonde Yamanaka was viciously stabbing the gyoza with her chopsticks.

Chuckling, Sakura took a sip of her sake before she spoke. "What? I thought you gave up on Sasuke long ago, Ino."

Ino tossed her an irritated look. "Exactly. So that's why I prefer to stay home with Chouji than to come here to do spy on Sasuke's latest blind date, Forehead. It's a waste of my time."

"Well, I want to see what's happening, to make sure Naruto don't cheat. But I can hardly barge in on a double date, can I?" Sakura retorted with a scowl.

"Then go get yourself someone so that you can make it a triple date," Ino shot back.

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Sakura said, "Who should I pick, huh?"

"Hmph. Yes. That's a hard one. No one wants to be seen with you," Ino said snidely.

Sakura glared at her friend.

"Hm, okay. Maybe I can persuade Shikamaru or Shino to go with you," Ino added after a while.

"I can find my own date," Sakura ground out, irritated by Ino's not-so-subtle insinuation. And she was not lying either. It was simply that she did not want to give anyone the wrong idea. She was not interested in most of the available male shinobi population, and it figured that the one she wanted was out of bounds.

The blonde smirked. "Fine. Who then?"

"I suppose Shikamaru or Shino would do."

Ino chuckled. "I knew you'd see it my way. Now, which one do you prefer?"

"Either. I don't mind."

"Shall we toss a coin then?" Ino asked, retrieving said coin from her purse and holding it up.

"Toss a coin for what?"

Sakura turned her attention upwards at the familiar voice to find Kakashi staring down at them, his visible eye crinkling slightly at the corner. Without waiting to be invited, he seated himself opposite her in one of the two spare chairs.

"Sakura needs to find a date," Ino said flatly.

Kakashi's eye rounded slowly, obviously surprised by the revelation. "Oh…"

She blanched at his reaction. "It's not what it sounds like, Kakashi. I want to see what's going on…" She jerked a thumb in Sasuke's direction. "…over there. But I don't want to be the fifth wheel."

"Ah... I see." The Icha Icha book made an appearance. Behind his book, Kakashi asked absently, "So what's so interesting over there?"

"Naruto and Sakura have a bet going on. She-"

"Ino!" Sakura interjected quickly. "You big mouthed-"

"What are you calling me?!" Ino interjected, affronted.

"Yare-yare… Calm down, you two." Kakashi darted a glance at the table of four. "Hm, looks like they are leaving."

Sakura perked up. "Oh, they're done!"

"Finally," Ino muttered. "I'm going home."

Barely hearing what her friend had said, Sakura stood up. "Come on, let's see how it went."

Grabbing Kakashi by the sleeve, she dragged him along with her until they exited the restaurant-bar. Once out in the open, she scanned their surroundings until she saw her two teammates. They were alone, which probably meant that the two Hyuuga had left to go home by themselves. Grinning, she rushed over, all the while not letting go of Kakashi's sleeve.

"Naruto!" she called out as she reached them, a reluctant Kakashi finally stopped to detach her grip from his attire.

Naruto beamed. "Sakura-chan! And Kakashi!"

"Hn."

"Yo!"

She fixed her eyes on Sasuke, noting that he was wearing an expression of extreme boredom. But then again, that was his usual look, so she would not read too much into it.

"How did it go?" she asked Naruto cheekily, knowing fully well how it had gone.

Naruto turned to Sasuke instead. "Hasaki is cute, ne, Sasuke? She's just the right age as well, two years younger than us. She's eighteen now and I heard she's going to try out for Jounin in a few months."

Practically holding her breath, Sakura waited for Sasuke's verdict. Would Sasuke finally go for it this time? She doubted it. Sometimes, she wondered if Sasuke even wanted to get married in the first place, despite his oath to revive the clan. Whilst Sasuke seemed willing enough to allow Naruto to assist him in finding a wife, the Uchiha barely had any input on the selection. For some reason, Sasuke seemed reluctant to settle on anyone, not that it stopped Naruto from fixing him up for dates. Naruto was convinced that he could find someone for Sasuke, while Sakura bet that it would only happen if Sasuke actually went out and looked for one himself.

"No. I don't like her," came Sasuke's response.

Sakura's fist shot into the air. "Yes!"

Both Sasuke and Kakashi gave her identical stunned looks, but she ignored them. What did they know anyway? This was one non-physical way she could compete with Naruto on an even ground. Sparring was out of the question, because Naruto would never truly use his true skill against her.

Grinning widely, she spun around to face a chest-fallen Naruto and extended her hand. "Pay up!"

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto complained. Then with a dejected look, he reached into his pocket to withdraw a few notes. "Here, one thousand Ryou."

Sakura beamed as she pocketed her winnings.

"You're placing bets?" Sasuke asked, wearing an incredulous look. "On the success of my dates?"

"I thought this one would seal the deal, Hyuuga and all," Naruto muttered. "What's the matter with you, Teme?"

Sasuke looked put out, while Sakura hid a grin.

"It's not that easy, I assure you, Naruto," Kakashi remarked suddenly. "You can't keep throwing women at Sasuke and expect him to marry them."

Naruto scowled. "It's not like he's helping. And I'm beginning to run out of ideas." And then, flicking a glance at her, he continued, "Unless Sakura wants to date-"

"I'm sure Sakura don't have time for such things," Kakashi interjected smoothly, causing Sakura to raise a brow. "Do you, Sakura?"

Kakashi barely ever take sides in conversations like this, which made her wonder what was going on. The niggle of suspicion she had about Kakashi when he had turned up at her place for the fried vegetable tempura resurfaced, making her wonder if there was any truth in it. Sometimes, it struck her that he seemed to be too _aware_ of her for a simple friendship. However, knowing Kakashi, it probably had just been his perverted self surfacing. Sakura smirked, wondering if anyone had taken advantage of this perverted characteristic of his before. It was a weakness, sort of, although he thought he had hidden well from her. In truth, she had simply ignored it for the sake of their relationship.

"Sakura?" Naruto sounded worried now.

"Yes?"

"You don't want to go on a date with Sasuke, do you?" the blonde asked, looking almost pained. "I know you used to-"

"Hold it there!" she cut in quickly, realizing just what Naruto was about to say. "That's ancient history, so please don't bring it up again."

Naruto sagged in relief. "For a second, I thought… he trailed off. "Well, that would be so wrong…"

"Hm," was the only response from Sasuke.

A quick glance at the Uchiha told her that he was frowning now, probably displeased by the thought of dating her. She huffed inwardly. It was not as if she harbored any romantic feelings for him now. It was over a long time ago.

"Well, I'm heading home," Naruto declared, stretching his arms high.

Sasuke let out a grunt, and then inclining his head at her and Kakashi, he turned to walk towards the Uchiha compound. Sakura kept her eyes on his departing form, feeling a little misty at the thought of how much things had changed between them. Sasuke's relationship with Naruto might not have changed much from when they had been twelve, but his relationship with her was no longer the same. There was some sort of wary distance between them now, Sakura noticed. She was not even sure they could be considered friends. Despite the frequency of them seeing each other, which was unavoidable considering they were both Naruto's friends, she and Sasuke barely talked.

Her eyes shifted to Kakashi to find him watching her. When their eyes met, he gave her an eye crinkle which brought a smile to her lips, and banished the thoughts of her non-existent relationship with Sasuke.

"Up for sparring tomorrow?" she asked.

He nodded. "Usual place and time?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't even know why I bother, but I'm going to say it anyway. Don't be late!"

He chuckled, and without replying, he raised a hand to her and disappeared, leaving her to shake her head at the cloud of smoke he left behind.

If she was harboring anything close to interest for someone at the moment, she would say the closest candidate would be Kakashi, as out of bounds as he was. After all, she had gotten to know him better over the last year or so ever since he returned to Konoha and stopped taking those long term away missions.

But she was not really, was she? Harboring the romantic sort of interest for Kakashi, that was. She frowned inwardly at the thought, turning the idea over in her mind as she recalled their recent interactions. They had met up occasionally for training and for meals, and she knew that she had enjoyed his company immensely during those meetings. Her stint in ANBU for a couple of years had given them more in common, and the conversation was usually interesting, albeit heated at times.

Sakura sighed. She had these thoughts for a while now, and deep inside, she knew what it meant.

Perhaps she was just a little too interested in Kakashi for her own good.

000

* * *

000

Another week passed before another 'date' was lined up for Sasuke. Sakura found herself placing another bet with Naruto and in need for company once again for the event the next night. This time, however, Ino refused to go with her.

The blonde did not even look up from her flowers. "No way, Forehead! You can go do that triple date thing if you want to spy on them so much. Just leave me out of it."

"Oh, come on, Ino. It'll be fun!" Sakura cajoled.

Ino shot her an incredulous look, hands pausing in the middle of some flower arrangement. "Fun? Are you listening to yourself?"

Alright, maybe she should admit that she had been a little bored recently. Life had been quite monotonous, with hospital work and routine training. Work as a shinobi was scarce when there was peace. Not that she hoped for war, but now she had to find ways to entertain herself. And as inane as this venture was, it was something to do.

If Ino did not want to come, it meant that she had to find someone else. Ticking off the list of 'safe' male shinobi in Konoha, Sakura finally settled on two they had spoke about before.

"Fine, then. Get me Shikamaru or Shino and I'll leave you alone."

Ino blinked thoughtfully.

"What?" Sakura prompted.

"I think both of them are out on missions this week."

Sakura groaned. She was out of options then. Perhaps she should just be the fifth wheel and be done with it. A little embarrassment was worth the front row seat, after all. The other option was to sit by herself. However, that would only be inviting unwanted attention from the drunken half of the patrons in that restaurant-bar.

At the moment, she could not decide which the lesser evil was.

"Guess they're out of the question, then," Sakura sighed. "Never mind. I'll think of something, I'm sure."

With that, she left the Yamanaka flower shop to walk aimlessly around Konoha. She just had to decide if she wanted to join them and form a party of five, or sit by herself at the next table. It should not take her long to decide, surely.

And then she saw a flash of silver hair in the distance.

The second she caught sight of Kakashi, an idea sprung into her mind. The Copy-Nin already knew what was going on, right? So maybe he would be willing to help her out.

Besides, she liked having him around.

Inner Sakura snorted derisively at that.

Okay, perhaps she more than liked having him around. Ever since their reunion those months ago, she knew that she was growing increasingly fond of her ex-sensei.

Once again, Inner Sakura let out a derisive snort.

Sakura closed her eyes briefly. Oh, who was she kidding? Fine, perhaps she was a little infatuated with Kakashi. Just a tiny little infatuation, nothing more. It would go away, and besides, there was really nothing she could do about it unless Kakashi returned the interest.

She frowned as she wondered if he could be interested in her. More than once, she had caught him eyeing her lips speculatively. He probably could not help himself, as perverted as he was.

And then she grinned inwardly, feeling a little daring all of a sudden. Perhaps asking him to be her date would give her a better idea of what was going on with that. Spending time with him in a 'date' setting would definitely give her some clues if he was interested in her, right?

So, all in all, it was a good idea to ask him to accompany her.

That decided, she proceeded to put her plan in motion.

"Kakashi!" she yelled loudly, waving to catch his attention.

The silver-haired nin halted instantly, lifting his eyes from his ever-present orange book before him. As Sakura ran towards him, she wondered how Kakashi always managed to walk and read at the same time without tripping over something. It had always astonished her that he managed to do so.

"Sakura," he greeted with an eye-crinkle when she reached him.

"Kakashi," she repeated.

A single brow quirked. "What is it, Sakura?"

"I need… uh…" she paused, wondering how she should phrase the question. How did one ask such a thing? It all seemed so simple before, but now, faced with Kakashi, it was a little more awkward. What if she damaged their friendship irreparably?

"Sakura?" Kakashi prompted, looking a little concerned now. "What happened?"

Kakashi would not quit their friendship just because of one date, surely. She took a deep breath and gave him an earnest look. "Come on a date with me."

Right in front of her, Kakashi stiffened visibly. His single visible eye blinked slowly, once, twice and then the corner of his eye suddenly creased. A chuckle escaped from behind his mask as he raised a hand to rub the back of his neck.

"You almost got me there," he said with another chuckle. "Good one, Sakura."

"Kakashi…"

"You're getting good at catching me unawares." Another chuckle followed, sounding a little uncomfortable this time. "Seriously, what is it, Sakura?"

She scowled at him, feeling a little offended. "I'm being serious!"

The laughter left his eye. A single blink followed before he asked in a wary tone, "You are?"

She nodded resolutely. "Just one meal, Sensei. In that new tempura place."

He flinched visibly, making her frown in confusion. Then she blinked when the skin above the line of his mask reddened slightly. Was Kakashi actually blushing? With the mask on, one could not be sure. All this because she mentioned tempura?

But before she could mull over it further, Kakashi shifted, sticking his hand deep into his pocket and then quickly pulling it back out again.

"Here," he offered.

Sakura looked down to find a coin cradled in Kakashi's palm. A little confused by the gesture, she glanced back up at him questioningly. "That's a coin."

"Yes. Tossing a coin will help," he suggested, eye creasing as he smiled. "Your original idea, if I'm not mistaken."

"Tossing a coin," she muttered, eyeing said coin in his palm.

Kakashi nodded. "That's your best option."

"Really?" she responded flatly, finally understanding his intent.

Kakashi obviously did not want to go with her. And for some reason, it hurt. Surely that was an overreaction. She could not be hurt by this, could she? If Kakashi did not want to go with her, then she would find someone else or go by herself. No big deal, right? Only, not that the idea had presented itself, she really wanted him to go with her. She also wanted to prod him to see if he dropped any clues about how he felt about her. Though that might not be necessary if he did not even want to go on an innocent date with her.

"Sure. You pick two candidates for this… date. Toss the coin to pick one, and I'll make sure that the lucky winner will be free for the date," he explained cheerfully.

Sakura scowled, and then crossed her arms over her chest. Kakashi was nervous, and she could sense it. She began to suspect that there was something more to his objection. There and then, she decided that she would not just let this go.

She would exploit Kakashi's weakness.

"I'm insulted, Sensei," she declared, taking a step to bring them so close that she had to crane her neck to look up at him.

He blinked once, obviously taken aback at the way she had addressed him. She had not called him that for a while, and never in that tone.

"Oh?" he croaked.

"Yes. I'm insulted," she repeated in a more determined voice. "So you rather foist me off on someone else than to go out with me. I thought we are friends."

Kakashi looked taken aback. "Ah, Sakura… It's not quite like that."

Her eyes narrowed, reaching out to grab the front of his vest tightly. "Then explain."

Kakashi sighed. "I can't."

"So, you _would_ go out with me if I ask?" she asked in a honeyed tone, the hand gripping his vest loosened to flatten against his chest.

He looked uncharacteristically flustered, and that gave Sakura the courage to press on. She was really on to something here. Now that she thought about it, Kakashi always reacted like this when she got close.

Realizing that he had not responded to her question yet, she decided to turn up the heat. Leaning closer to him, such that their faces were merely three inches apart, she tilted her head.

In a soft voice, she asked, "So? Would you say yes if I ask again nicely?"

There was an odd flicker in his eyes. "Perhaps."

Her brows furrowed, her act wavering. "What kind of an answer is that?" And then she sighed heavily. "Fine, then, if you don't want to help, I can't force you. I guess I should ask Genma or-"

His hand circled her wrist before she could let her hand drop. With a long suffering look, he relented, "Alright, Sakura. I'll go with you. Just this once."

Her delight was real, sending a smile spreading across her face. "Thank you, Kakashi!"

She hugged him abruptly, feeling him tense at her action.

After a while, he muttered, "Okay, okay. Now that you've gotten what you want, you can let me go."

Grinning widely, she released him and stepped back. "See you tomorrow, then. Meet me at six at the bridge."

Kakashi simply nodded, but she could see the faint tinge of pink above his mask before he turned and walked away. She watched him until he turned the corner and disappeared from her sight before heading back towards the hospital.

The conversation with Kakashi had been most revealing indeed, she thought with a small smile. Perhaps her feelings were not so one-sided, after all.

She would just have to prod him subtly tomorrow night.

000

* * *

000

The next night, Sakura found herself seated at a table for six with Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and his date. Neither she nor Kakashi had gone overboard with their dressing. She had a black, sleeveless top and a short red skirt, worn with 2-inch heels, while Kakashi was wearing a long-sleeved black top and dark grey pants. Naruto was decked out in his usual orange, while Hinata wore a purple dress.

Mitarashi Keiko, Sakura noted, was dressed casually, seemingly not out to impress Sasuke at all, who wore a similar outfit to Kakashi. The kunoichi was Mitarashi Anko's cousin and the familial similarities were unmistakable with the dark hair and curvaceous form. Unlike Sasuke's subdued Hyuuga date, this one was practically crackling with energy and enthusiasm.

And then she slanted a sideway glance at Kakashi. Well, all was not lost. She could still do the other thing she had come here for. Much to her surprise, a disgruntled Kakashi had turned up only ten minutes late to walk her to the restaurant, which was a record, in her opinion. They had made the journey on foot, and Kakashi had been on edge the entire trip.

He was still on edge right then, she noted.

The man was truly discomfited by the idea of being her date, that was clear enough. Good friends rarely threw such fuss for something so innocent, which begged the question why. Her suspicion from yesterday still stood, and she intended to do something about it today.

Deciding to make her move, Sakura leaned forward towards Hinata, who was seated next to Naruto. "So, that recipe you were telling me about the other day…" She shifted so that her left thigh pressed against Kakashi's right one. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw him tense. Hiding a grin, she continued, "It was really good. Do you think you can write it down for me? I'd like to try it some day."

"Of course, Sakura," Hinata replied with a soft smile. "I'm happy that you liked it."

"Which recipe is it, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, the yakitori chicken," Sakura supplied, shifting once again, allowing her thigh to slide against Kakashi's.

This time, he jumped, abruptly removing his leg away from her.

Slanting a curious glance at him, Sakura asked, "You okay, Kakashi?"

He nodded, but he kept his eyes on his still-full glass.

"Kakashi?"

He turned to her, and Sakura's grin almost escaped at his obvious reluctance. So, Kakashi was responding. How interesting.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Sasuke lean forward towards Keiko to say something. Well, that was something new. Sasuke looked almost as if he was actually interested in a conversation with his date this time. A little belatedly, she realized that she was paying more attention towards Kakashi than at the couple she had set her bet on. And considering that Sasuke was actually more responsive than she had ever seen him behave before, Sakura winced inwardly when she realized that she might lose this bet to Naruto. Damn!

Sasuke was seated on Kakashi's left, and Sakura leaned across the Copy-Nin to say to the Uchiha, "Neh, you're not telling her about our missions, are you?"

Sasuke gave her a small scowl.

Keiko laughed. "We're all shinobi. What else should we talk about?"

"Good point," Sakura agreed. Perhaps this girl would suit Sasuke, after all. "So, you're planning on taking the jounin exams soon?"

Keiko nodded. "It's about time."

"It's not too bad. You'll do great, Keiko-chan," Naruto exclaimed.

"I heard you specialize in weapons," Sakura commented.

Nodding enthusiastically, Keiko proceeded to tell them about her interest, while Sakura listened intently, still leaning across Kakashi. After a few minutes, Sakura marveled at the way Keiko could go on about the topic. Honestly, it was getting a little too detailed, she thought as she shifted her weight.

Sakura did not move from her position, and she could feel Kakashi tensing more and more the longer she remained there. She grinned inwardly, wondering if he knew that she was doing all this deliberately. He had to suspect something by now. Kakashi was not that clueless, after all.

"Uh, Sakura, can you move a little?" Kakashi finally asked, his voice tight. "A little… crowded here."

"Sure, Kakashi," she replied, twisting her head up to smile at him.

And her breath caught in her chest when she saw how he was looking at her. She doubted that he knew that his one visible eye was currently sporting a look of hunger at an intensity she had not seen before. It confirmed to her that whatever he had said to her, and however he had acted previously, Kakashi actually wanted her. Physically, at least.

Encouraged by what she had just seen, Sakura placed a hand on his thigh casually to push herself back straight. The hiss Kakashi released then sounded almost painful, and at the same time, she had to stop herself from caressing the tight muscles under the fabric of his pants.

Taking pity on him, and on herself, she removed her hand and continued to eat. Anyway, she should tone it down a little. For all she knew, Kakashi might be uncomfortable because he genuinely did not want her to touch him, perverted or not. Maybe he was squeamish because she had once been his student, not that she agreed with that particular reasoning.

Before she knew it, dinner was done and everyone stood up to leave once the bill was split. Interestingly enough, Sasuke paid for his date, something he had never done before.

But what was most surprising was the fact that Sasuke agreed to walk Keiko home. Sakura sighed, realizing that she had really lost the bet this time. How the hell could she predict that Sasuke would be interested in Mitarashi Anko's cousin? Her bet would have been someone demure, quiet and strong, with the exception of any Hyuuga. The Uchiha clan did not really get along with the Hyuuga, after all.

Once Sasuke and Keiko had left them, Sakura turned around to find Naruto grinning at her broadly.

"He likes her!" the blonde declared triumphantly.

"He hasn't said anything yet," Sakura pointed out grumpily, even though she admitted inwardly that Naruto was right.

"Hm, Sasuke does seem quite attentive," Kakashi mused.

Sakura glared at him. Whose side was he on, anyway?

Naruto grinned. "Heh! He's walking her home." He extended a palm out at her. "Now, Sakura-chan."

Rolling her eyes, but resigned to it, she reached into her bag to pull out a few notes. "Here," she said, handing them to a very pleased Naruto.

Naruto took it, and then frowned. "What happened to your fingers, Sakura-chan.

Sakura looked down, and then grimaced when she realized that her fingertips were strained blue. A further inspection inside her bag told her that one of her pen had broken, and had leaked. Great, just great, she thought sourly.

Glancing over her shoulders at the restaurant, and then back to her friends, Sakura announced, "Well, I'm going inside to clean up before walking home. You guys don't have to wait for me."

Naruto frowned slightly. "Sure? We can wait."

"Just be quick," Kakashi added.

Sakura shook her head. "Not much point, is there? We're going in different directions anyway."

Kakashi looked contemplative, while Naruto only shrugged. "Alright then. Goodnight, Sakura-chan."

"Have a safe trip home, Sakura," Hinata advised.

Sakura smiled at her. "I will. Goodnight, all of you."

000

* * *

000

Once Sakura had used the facilities, she walked back out into the corridor at the back of the restaurant. There were doors on each side, and she noted as she read the small plastic signs stuck on the surface that some were storage rooms and some were offices.

She was just passing the manager's office when her senses pricked, telling her that there was someone right behind her. Her steps instantly halted, but she did not turn around.

There was no danger, after all. Her senses recognized his signature.

She had not expected him to follow her, but then perhaps she should have. The things she had done earlier were enough of a motivation for him to seek her out, after all. And perhaps it was something that she wanted him to do, subconsciously.

She felt warm air caress the back of her neck just a fraction of a second before she heard Kakashi's softly spoken words.

"Playing games, Sakura?"

000

* * *

000

A/N: And that marks the end of the first half of this story. Part two will be up soon. In the meantime, please review if you could. Thanks!

:elle6778:


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto, but the new plots (meaning the ones you don't recognize!) are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

Title: The Submission

Author: elle6778  
Rating: M/R  
Genre: General/Romance

Summary: Naruto and Sakura had a bet going on. But how did Kakashi end up being dragged into it? Kaka/Saku. 50-shinobi Theme No 3: Tossing a Coin.

A/N: Thanks for your reviews for Part 1. Note that this final part contains sexual situations and if you're under 18 or such things make you uncomfortable, please do not continue.

* * *

**The Submission by elle6778 – Part 2**

"Playing games, Sakura?"

She spun around to find herself staring straight into Kakashi's one visible eye. He looked serious, and perhaps slightly annoyed. Not quite the reaction she was hoping for when she had started what she had started. Well, perhaps she had read him wrong, she thought with an inward cringe.

However, a closer look revealed that his eye was darker, and his breath a little more jagged than usual. Dawning realization made her grin inwardly. Oh, the Copy-Nin was definitely rattled. The question was, how should she proceed? Or did she even need to do anything now that Kakashi was here confronting her?

"Sakura, I asked you a question," he ground out, his tone telling her that his nerves were about to snap.

"What games, Sensei?" she asked innocently, tilting her head slightly to one side.

His jaw ticked beneath his mask, and before she could even see him move, Sakura found herself backed against a door. Kakashi's hands were on both sides of her head, caging her in. Her innate shinobi senses revolted at the vulnerable position, urging her to lash out, but she suppressed it.

Okay… someone was really close to the edge now, she thought. A little nervous by the thought that she might have unleashed something she could not handle, she licked her lips and then raised her eyes up to his face.

Only to find his single visible eye fixed onto her still-damp lips.

Said lips parted as she was struck by the comprehension of what he wanted to do to her. The expression on his face was unmistakable. Strangely, the thought of it did not scare her. Instead, she could feel a sense of anticipation coursing through her.

"Kakashi?" she called out softly, when he continued to stare.

He raised a hand and brushed his thumb along the curve of her bottom lip. "This game," he said huskily.

For a second, she wondered what the hell he was talking about. Then all thoughts flew out of her mind when he lowered his head.

Sakura's breath hitched at the first touch of his masked lips against hers. His touch was almost hesitant, as if he was testing her reaction, even though she could feel the tightly coiled tension in his body as he held himself in tight control when she brought her hands up to palm his chest.

It did not take long for Kakashi to begin nipping at her through his mask. He was teasing her, both with his lips and the hot puffs of his breath ghosting against her skin. His groan vibrated against her as she gasped softly, hardly believing that this was happening. She could feel his teeth scraping her, and in response, she parted her lips to dart her tongue out to trace the seam of his lips, drawing another pained groan from him. The fact that she could not feel him frustrated her, but she did not feel comfortable enough to remove his mask without his consent.

Kakashi broke contact with her lips then. His hot breath trailed a moist path along her skin as he slid his mouth down her jaw to her neck. She arched in response, her hands going up to clutch his shoulders, fingers tightening spasmodically around his taut muscles. Kakashi was sucking hungrily through his mask now, sending jolts of pressure straight down to her core, making her hiss in pleasure.

She could feel Kakashi's hand fumbling behind her and the next thing she knew, the door behind her gave way to empty space. His arm still around her waist, he backed her into the room and shut the door behind them.

They broke apart, both breathing harshly. Sakura flicked her eyes around, noting that they were in the manager's office before returning her attention to Kakashi.

Their only illumination was from the moonlight streaming through the window, but she could clearly read the desire on Kakashi's face. He took a single step to bring them flush together, his hand stroking up her clothed back until his fingers reached her naked flesh of her neck. His chest heaved against hers as he stared down intently at her, his fingers caressing her skin with feathery light touches that drew a shaky sigh from her.

"You know what's going to happen, don't you?" he asked quietly, almost like a warning.

She did? Well, it was obvious, she supposed. The stiff bulge pressing against her stomach told her just how aroused Kakashi was, and she doubted he was the type of man who would just fool around without actually bringing things to its conclusion. However, it was clear that Kakashi wanted an answer from her before he went any further. The question was, did she want it to progress further than flirting and casual touches? Did she want to actually engage in sexual activities with Kakashi now? How would this affect their relationship afterwards?

She must have hesitated too long, because Kakashi released her abruptly, taking a step backwards as he broke eye contact with her. She could see him wrestling with his desire for her and the need to respect the implication of her hesitation. Watching him, she noted the shaky movement of his hand as he raked his fingers through his silver hair, exhaling loudly as he did so. He looked frustrated and guilty all at the same time.

And then his eyes came back to meet hers.

"Sorry, Sakura. Didn't mean to take it that far," he told her sincerely, tritely. "Just-"

And Sakura made up her mind.

Before Kakashi could continue, she darted forward to close the distance between them, knocking an exclamation of surprise from him when her body collided roughly with his.

He froze, but she ignored it. Reaching up, she pulled his head down to kiss the outline of his lips through his mask. Her fingers raked through his silky hair as she licked his bottom lip, and then nipped down to his jaw line, eliciting a guttural groan from him. Pulling his unresisting head down, she proceeded to nip at his ear, drawing a hiss from him before she laved it with her tongue. His entire body shuddered as she sucked his earlobe lightly.

She might be the one doing all these to him, but she found herself just as aroused. So aroused that she decided she had better draw back before she got to the point that she could not stop.

Slowly, she drew back.

"Giving up so soon, Kakashi?" she murmured huskily, sliding her hands down the front of his chest, feeling the subtle ripple of muscles underneath his clothing. Pulling away completely, she took a few steps backwards to look at him, and teased, "That's not like you."

He blinked slowly at her. And then, he smirked. "You know me so well, Sakura?"

She swallowed hard at the hidden meaning behind his deep voice. Clearly, he had gotten over his misguided guilt, having read from her actions and understood that she was just as willing as he was to continue.

"You tell me," she retorted quietly.

"Then do you know…" His eye darkened as he took a step towards her. "…that I've wanted to touch you for a while now?"

His bald proclamation threw her a little. "Y-You have?" she whispered.

He took another step, and Sakura felt herself shiver with desire even though they were not touching. The tension was thick, and it was difficult to breathe through the fog of sexual need. She stood rooted to the spot, as if hypnotized by the man who was slowly advancing as if he was the predator and she was the prey. The tables were turned. Now he was the one pursuing, not her.

"It's your lips, at first. The way you put things in your mouth and then lick those lips. Drives me mad." His eye landed on said portion of her face. "Then it was your neck. Or was it your breasts?" he wondered idly, gaze trailing downwards, and then further down. "Your ass too… I think your ass fits my hands just right. Just for me to hold you in front of me, bent over…" He clenched his jaws, as if attempting to regain some control.

She shivered at his heated words, the imagery making her even wetter.

"But… But before that, I want to touch you with my hands," he paused, his voice lowering, "And with my tongue. Everywhere."

And then he was right in front of her, chest to breasts, causing her to almost choke on her breath. His hand circled her wrist, bringing it up to his mask. Understanding dawned, and Sakura tentatively hooked her fingers at the top. He was allowing her to see his face, after so long.

And then she yanked the mask down.

Her hand fell to her side as her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her. She had expected him to be handsome, but this? His skin was smooth, marred only by the scar and the slight shadow around his jaw. His nose was straight, only slightly tilted at the end. But his best feature must be his lips, which were chiseled in a shape that inspire images of beautiful smiles and heated kisses.

Chaos would ensue if he walked around Konoha looking like that.

"Now I know why you wear that mask," she muttered distractedly.

"Yes. The dust in Konoha can be a bit too much sometimes," Kakashi returned with a grin.

Goodness, she thought as her breath caught at her first glimpse of the twin dimples which had appeared on his cheeks. That smile should be made illegal.

And then his hands clamped around her waist, cutting off her thoughts as he urged her backwards until she hit what she guessed was a desk. His hands wasted no time in travelling upwards, under her tight top, sliding over her ribs until they finally reached the curve of her breasts. Goosebumps exploded over her at the friction of his calloused hands against her skin.

Cupping the bottom of lace-covered breasts gently, Kakashi paused to look at her with an unreadable expression. Sakura released a small cry of frustration. Her nipples were aching to be touched, and Kakashi was so close. She could feel those peaks throbbing with need, and there was an answering throb further down between her thighs.

Deciding to take action, she reached up to circle her hands around his wrists. And then she pushed up, watching the flare of something dark in Kakashi's eyes as his hands closed around her breasts fully.

Her mouth parted at the sensation of the warmth of his hands seeped through the insignificant lace.

And then he began to knead.

She fell back, releasing her hold on him to brace herself against the desk as Kakashi's hands worked over her, his thumbs flicking her stiff nipples rapidly as he continued to stare at her. Her breath came in soft pants as his touch roughened, massaging her breasts harder and pinching those peaks until she could feel sharp stabs of arousal shooting through her.

The edge of the desk bit into her lower back, but she barely felt it due to the other sensations enveloping her senses. Hands still caressing her breasts, Kakashi nudged himself between her legs, spreading them wide.

Her hip thrust towards him reflexively, and bumped against an unmistakable bulge in front of his pants. Both of them groaned out loud at the contact, and Sakura's arms came up to wrap around him, pulling him closer as she ground her aching core against his length, cursing the barrier of their clothing.

"More, Kakashi," she breathed out harshly.

A shudder ran through him and Kakashi's head dropped to her neck. She heard him mumble something against her skin, but the sensation of his lips nibbling down her neck distracted her from the words. It took a few moments before she managed to voice her question.

"What did you say?"

"I said, shall we go somewhere less crowded?"

A burst of breathless chuckle escaped her. "Kakashi, we're in the manager's office by ourselves. Hardly crowded."

He raised his head with a smirk, and Sakura was once again struck by how breathtaking he looked. "Yes, but I don't want anyone to hear you."

"Hear me?" Her brows furrowed.

"Yes. Hear you…" He paused, and a flash of heat crossed his eyes. "Hear you scream my name. When you come under me."

The imagery of Kakashi above her, thrusting into her as she screamed his name immediately came to mind. Sakura tried not to blush, but it was futile effort. Her breath was already shallower at the mere thought of it.

"Go home?" she suggested in a strained voice.

Before she could say another word, Kakashi wrapped both arms around her, leaving his hands free to execute the seals for a transportation jutsu. Sakura felt herself being jolted and then her feet were on the ground once again, surrounded by smoke.

When the smoke dissipated, Sakura finally saw where Kakashi had taken them.

"This is yours?" she cried out incredulously as she studied their surroundings.

Kakashi had just moved into this place when he returned from that long-term away ANBU mission, and she had never seen the inside of this new accommodation. They were in a very small bedroom, one that was even smaller than the one he had before. For all his stinginess when it came to his friends, couldn't he afford something more spacious?

"Problems, Sakura?"

She eyed the single bed critically, wondering how on earth both of them could fit into it. "A little small."

"Who said I'm planning on using the bed tonight?"

Her eyes shot back towards him, and her heart skipped a beat.

Kakashi was stalking towards her now, almost prowling. There was a predatory gleam in his mismatched eyes as his legs brought him closer and closer to her. Just the sight of it was enough to make her shiver in anticipation. This was Kakashi, and there was no telling what he might do. And that was enough of a turn on for her.

Rubbing her thighs together in the attempt to ease the pressure, she backed away from him with a grin. "Not the bed? Then where?"

He backed her out of the bedroom door, into a surprisingly spacious living room. Sakura barely had a chance to take in a bookcase, a swivel chair, a desk and a coffee table before she found herself pressing against some upholstery. The couch, she surmised, his movements stilled.

"Looks like I'm trapped," she admitted softly, licking her lips.

He stopped a few steps in front of her and stared at her heatedly. "Show me what you got under that little red skirt, Sakura," he demanded roughly.

At the sound of his command, something contracted within her. She kept her eyes locked on his face, wanting to see his expression. And then, licking her lips, she parted her legs slightly and reached down to grip the hem of her skirt. Keeping her eyes connected with Kakashi's, she slowly drew the material up over her hips, shivering slightly as the fabric brushed against her over-sensitive skin.

She saw Kakashi inhale sharply when the hem of her skirt exposed the red, lacy thong she wore that night. The sight of his hungry expression sent another wash of heat crashing over her, making her lips dry. The throbbing at the apex of her thigh intensified, and for a moment, she thought of giving in to the urge to rub her inner thighs together. However, Kakashi's unwavering attention to her exposed thong nudged her into another direction. She smiled as the idea took hold.

Feeling rather dirty, but not caring, one hand released its hold on the gathered hem of her skirt to flatten against her stomach, just below her navel. Kakashi's eyes widened visibly. His breath turned harsher as her hand slipped downwards, pausing to trace a finger once she reached the elastic of the thong, and then continued further down.

"Sakura…" Kakashi growled, taking a step forward, his control close to snapping.

Eyes not leaving his face, Sakura shook her head. "You wanted me to show you, remember?" she pointed out breathily.

His jaw clenched, and she could see him fight the urge to approach her. And then his shoulders relaxed and a languid smirk crossed his face. Sakura knew better than to take his response at face value, because underneath that placid façade, he was obviously burning up.

Deciding to see just how far she could push him, her hand moved lower over the lacy material. And then she cupped herself. Her cheeks flared at her own daring, and a small part of her hoped that Kakashi would not tease her about it. But then she noticed that the Copy-Nin was far to absorbed in the view to say anything, let alone tease her.

"Enjoying the show, Kakashi?"

He blinked once, and then managed to smirk at her. Reaching out, he snagged the swivel chair and sat on it with an arm slung over the back, his body appearing relax to those who did not know any better. Sakura, of course, knew a whole lot better. One could not dismiss the tented front of his pants or the coiled tension in his entire body, after all.

Kakashi shrugged lazily, but his expression was intent. "Front row seat. A private show. No complains here."

The throbbing of her clit urged her to do something, and Sakura pressed her fingers through her panties to ease the pressure. She gritted her teeth as warm liquid seeped out from her core at the action, demanding for more.

Kakashi's chest was rising and falling more rapidly now, and his erection was obviously straining harder against his zipper. His arm left the back of the chair to come forward to press against his erection. She almost wished he would unzip so that she could see him, but it looked like he was focused more on her. His eyes were locked onto her hands, waiting for more.

So she slipped a finger under the elastic at the crease of her thigh, and pulled the lacy red fabric aside to show him what was shielded behind it.

The second Sakura felt the coolness against her moist flesh, she heard Kakashi hiss loudly through his teeth, his hands clenched tight. The way his eyes devoured the view of her exposed clit made it throb even harder, begging for relief.

So she acquiesced.

She brushed a finger along her slit, flicking her clit, groaning both at the sensation and at the way Kakashi was studying her unblinkingly. And she did it again, this time, drawing a moan from herself as a fresh wave of wetness seeped from her core.

"Sakura," Kakashi groaned. His eyes lifted to meet hers, and Sakura bit her lips at the carnal need displayed on his expression, a need that was no doubt mirrored on her own face. "Come here," he ordered softly.

Releasing her hold on her skirt and panties, once again shielding herself from him, she took the few steps to close the distance between them. Before she could reach him, Kakashi reached out to drag her onto his lap and she landed on him with a gasp.

"So," she began huskily, cupping his cheek softly and then leaned in to lick his earlobe, hearing his breath hitch as she did so. "Was the show to your approval?"

"Better than my dreams."

She paused in her nibbling of his ear, and laughed. "Your dreams?" She pulled back to look at him, noting the slightly sheepish look he wore now. "Why am I not surprised that you dream of such things?"

"Well, the star of the show was you…" he smirked meaningfully.

Sakura felt herself flush, both flattered and shy at the same time. But before she could say anything to cover up her embarrassment, Kakashi slid his hands up her thighs, under her skirt, his eyes darkening as he did so.

"Can I touch what you've just showed me?" he breathed out. "Can I feel just how wet you are?"

Her throat felt dry, a complete contrast to what she could feel at the apex of her thighs. There was no way she could deny him now. They had played enough as it was and she felt herself growing impatient for more.

"Yes, Kakashi. Yes!" she hissed, reaching to the hem of her top to pull it off.

Kakashi's hands stilled, his eyes now riveted to her lace-encased breasts. Her shallow breaths pushed her breasts forward, making her nipples strain against the red lace. Too restricting, she thought, reaching back to unclasp her bra, allowing her breasts to spill out.

Kakashi let out a groan. "So beautiful."

And then he dipped forward, closing his lips around her left nipple. Sakura cried out, digging her fingers into his scalp when he began to suck and nip at the sensitive tips. With every flick of his tongue and scrape of her teeth, the throbbing between her legs intensified, begging for more.

"Kakashi…" she moaned.

As if he had sensed her unspoken need, his fingers slipped under the edge of her panties. With one hard yank, he ripped the fabric off her. Sakura gasped at the suddenness of it, dimly noting that she only had her skirt on now while Kakashi was still fully dressed.

"Much better," he growled against her breasts, his fingers sliding against her wetness.

She let out a moan, and her fingers tightened in his hair as he rubbed his thumb rapidly against her slick clit. And then he slid two fingers into her, drawing a strangled cry from her. Without pause, he began to pump his digits into her while his thumb worked rapidly on her nub. The burn of arousal within her was almost unbearable, and she ground herself against his fingers. Her head fell to his neck and she began to suck at his flesh to still her moans.

"You're so wet, Sakura," he exclaimed in a reverent tone. "For me."

"Please Kakashi…" she breathed out, not willing to wait any longer.

"Please what?" he teased, knowing fully well that she wanted.

Impatience rushed over her, and she pulled back abruptly, ignoring Kakashi's growl of protest when his fingers slipped out of her. She reached down, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

His erection sprang free, pointing straight up, and Sakura found herself stilling to stare hungrily at it. Without thinking, she dropped down on her knees between his legs and stuck out her tongue to catch a drop of precum which had leaked from the slit at the top.

Kakashi jerked and hissed, "Sakura…"

"Like it, Kakashi?" she asked teasingly, the salty taste still on her tongue.

Before he could answer, she sucked the swollen, purplish head of his penis into her mouth, drawing a harsh growl from him. Empowered by his reaction, she slowly withdrew, and then sucked him back in. She was about to repeat it again when his hands clamped around her shoulders.

"Sakura…" he ground out in warning. "Don't…"

And she found herself hauled up, to land back on his lap. His erection bumped against her bare stomach, making her suck in a sharp breath of expectation.

"Too much?" she asked, licking her lips.

He caught her lips and gave her a rough, almost desperate kiss, before he responded gruffly, "Too soon."

She reached down to grasp his solid length with one hand, pulling at it a few times before raising herself to poise above the tip. "How about this then?"

As his eyes widened, she rubbed the head of his erection against her slippery opening, hearing him groan out loud as she did so. And then her mouth parted in a soundless cry when she sank onto him, filling herself with his girth. For a moment, she could not move, she felt so stretched.

Both of them were breathing hard, holding each other tight, waiting for the right time to progress.

The sting from being stretched soon abated, and Sakura moved experimentally.

Kakashi hissed then, his hands on her waist lowering as she rolled her hips around him. Their eyes met, and Sakura knew that hers would mirror the fevered passion she currently saw in his.

"Sakura…" he growled, his expression contorted in his desperation.

And then he took over, making her gasp at his sudden dominance. The hands on her hips held her tightly in place as he pumped up into her, his face twisted, looking tortured. A choked cry left her as his length pushed into her over and over again.

"So tight. So wet," he hissed as his hands sliding back to clench the rounded flesh of her buttocks.

She was too absorbed in the sensation him within her that she could not formulate a verbal response. Instead, she leaned forward to circle his shoulders with her arms, angling her hips to bring him deeper and pushing her chest forward. She shivered as the tips of her breasts brushed against his smooth chest each time she bounced with his every thrust.

It was too much, after so long. She knew that she would come soon, from the rapid tightening in her womb. Especially now that Kakashi was slamming her down on him so hard that her clit ground against his wiry pubic hair with each descend.

She threw her head back, choking back a cry as the pressure mounted. Kakashi followed her, his hips still surging upwards into her rapidly as his mouth dragged along the length of her neck.

Her climax came suddenly and explosively.

"K-Kakashi!" she cried out as her inner walls spasmed, squeezing Kakashi as she rode out her orgasm.

Kakashi bit out an expletive through clenched teeth, continuing to grind into her until the initial wave of pleasure ebbed. She knew that he had not come, and was about to move again when she found herself lifted up.

"We're not done yet, Sakura," he told her darkly, his tone promising something more to come.

He pushed her against the nearest wall and took a step back. Her breath was still jagged from her climax and she could feel her wetness leaking from her core. Kakashi was obviously aware of this as he ran his eyes over her, his eyes pausing at her crumpled skirt. In turn, her eyes dropped down to his hard length, still coated with her juices.

"The skirt. Take it off," he ordered softly.

Sakura unzipped her skirt, allowing it to fall down over her hips to pool at her feet. Kakashi's growl of appreciation was unmistakable. She could feel the sticky fluid from her last orgasm cooling on her inner thigh, and she could tell that he could see it too.

But when he darted a glance out of the window suddenly, Sakura frowned in confusion. Why was he looking outside?

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

His mismatched eyes flicked back towards her. "Just wondering if lighting will strike me down for ogling my ex-student," he admitted almost sheepishly.

She let out a bark of surprised laughter, and then grinned at him teasingly. "Well… Are you planning on just looking… Sensei?"

"No. By dawn, I'd have licked every inch of that body of yours," he declared hotly.

She shivered in anticipation as she stared at him. "This doesn't seem far, Kakashi. Me naked, and you're not," she pointed out softly. "I need your clothes off. Now."

"Whatever you need, Sakura."

Kakashi shrugged off all his clothes, allowing her to stare greedily at his exposed flesh. He was covered in muscles, not bulky but slender, like most shinobi. Her hands itched to touch him all over, to feel if he felt as smooth and hard as he looked.

His steps were purposeful when he closed the distance between them, backing her against the wall. In a swift move, Sakura found herself hoisted up, her legs automatically going around his hips.

Sakura held her breath, their eyes remaining in contact as he guided his hot length into her. However, the friction of him sliding against her sensitive inner walls was too much, and she let out a moan as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Open your eyes, Sakura," he demanded, pulling out slowly.

Her eyes shot open when he slammed abruptly into her, eliciting a gasp of surprise. She held his heated gaze as he began to pump into her earnestly, pushing her back against the wall time and time again, but she hardly felt it. All she could feel was the sensation of a growing liquid pressure within her.

She wanted more.

She wanted Kakashi to give her more.

"I'm not going to…" He broke off with a choked sound when she clenched her inner muscles. "Sakura," he groaned when he found his voice again. "This is not going to last long."

Her breath catching with every thrust, she replied jaggedly, "I-It's fine."

"I'm sorry," he gasped at the effort of controlling himself. "I'll try…"

She groaned in frustration when he slowed down slightly. No, not like this. Tightening her legs around his hips to pull him in, she reached up to grab his hair roughly. He growled, his eyes gleaming with lust as he stared down at her.

"Harder, Kakashi!" she hissed impatiently. "Faster!"

Heat flashed within his eyes, and his jaw clenched tight. "You hot little thing…" he gritted out.

"More, Kakashi!" she demanded, her teeth grazing his ear.

"You asked for it, Sakura," he bit out.

And then he let loose.

She cried out in pleasure as he pounded into her roughly, each thrust slamming her back against the wall with a jolt, but she did not care. All she felt was the overwhelming sensation of his length stroking against her sensitive flesh, and his groin colliding against her swollen clit over and over again. Her whole body was strung taut, waiting for the inevitable crash.

He let his forehead fall to the wall beside her head, and Sakura could feel his heated pants moistening her left ear. A shudder ran through her, and the pressure between her legs turned excruciatingly tight.

Then Kakashi suddenly shifted his position, sliding one of his hands from her waist down to cradle her ass as he penetrated her at a different angle. Her mouth fell open in a soundless cry when his tip grazed something which made her lose her breath with each stroke.

"Come on… Sakura," Kakashi groaned, sounding almost pained.

The tight pressure in her womb built, and she knew that she was very close.

"Kakashi…" she groaned as the coiled pressure grew and grew, bringing her closer to the peak.

And then the starburst of pleasure exploded, wrenching a loud cry from her as she shattered, crying out loud, "KAKASHI!"

He snarled through clenched teeth, and in a few rough thrusts, he buried his length deep within her and shuddered as he emptied his seed into her. Sakura clutched him tight until the tremors that wracked his body eventually stilled.

They both slid down to the floor, ending up curling bonelessly against each other. Sakura could still feel her heart beating rapidly in the aftermath of what was the best sex she had ever had, not that she had much experience in the first place. Then again, this was Kakashi, who no doubt had a lot of experience in such things if his choice of reading material was anything to go by.

For a long while, the only sound in Kakashi's living room was the sound of their harsh breathing. It was almost surreal, sitting here like this. But she knew that she did not regret a single moment of it, whatever both of them decided to do next.

Once she noticed that their heartbeats had slowed back to almost normal, Sakura smiled.

"So," she said casually, eyeing him out of the corner of her eyes. "You still want me to toss a coin the next time I need a date?"

He tensed visibly, and then he turned to her slowly, his movement as sinuous as a feline's.

She only managed to catch a flash of his smirk before he hauled her onto his lap possessively, drawing a gasp of surprise from her as her legs fell on either side of his thighs. A moment later, she was staring at a pair of amused, mismatched eyes.

He leaned close, his breath brushing his ear as he rumbled, "In the future, you only need to toss a coin to decide who gets to be on top. You, or me."

His words made something in her stomach flutter. When she had started this, the thought of the future had not even occurred to her. To have Kakashi bringing it up like this made her realize that she was not averse to the idea at all.

She pulled back slightly to tease him, "Oh, you mean we're doing this again?"

Kakashi's eyes smoldered as he reached up to grasp the back of her neck, pulling her closer. Just before his lips found hers again, a few soft, heartfelt words escaped him.

"Yes. Only with you, Sakura. Only with you."

000

* * *

000

**THE END**

000

* * *

000

A/N: That's the end of the story. Hope you liked it. As always, please review if you could. Thanks!

:elle6778:


End file.
